A Smile Like None Other
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: Tai has had a couple bad relationships in his time, so when he meets our sexy blond what will happen? Taito/Yamachi so be warned.


Hello all!! Fanfiction.net returns!! So to celebrate I thought I would post a nice fic that I actually like. It's a Taito (duh) so don't like, then leave. Uumm...Jim Misato is an original character and belongs to me. Digimon, however, does not. Just a wee bit o info: Tai is in college and the whole digital world thing did not happen.  
  
A Smile Like None Other  
  
Tai lay on his bed staring out the window. It was so peaceful outside. Tai sighed lost in the beauty before him. Then, the mood was broken as he felt someone climb on top of him. The person leaned down and whispered into his ear, "How YOU doing?"  
Tai pushed his friend off and sat up. Jim spread out on the bed with a wicked grin on his face. Tai shook his head, he could hardly believe that only a year ago Jim had been uncomfortable having a gay man as a dorm mate. Jim had decided to be supportive, however, and though his antics could be annoying at times, Tai really did appreciate his friendship.  
  
Jim started crawling towards Tai so the latter got up, went by the window and sat down hoping Jim would take the hint. Unfortunately, he didn't and a pair of emerald green eyes stared sadly into his. Tai dropped his gaze.   
"You can't keep going on in this way." Jim began. Tai knew where this was headed.  
"It's been a month now," he continued. "And he's certainly not worth this." he finished, waving his arms about emphatically. Tai wondered to himself if Jim could possibly be right. Kuno and he had been together for three months. At the time it had seemed wonderful, but Jim had helped him realise he was only being hurt so he broke it off. He knew he had done the right thing, but still...  
  
Tai's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed the wicked grin had returned to Jim's face.   
"What?" Tai asked suspiciously.  
"I, Misato Jim, am taking you, Yagami Taichi, to...a gay bar!" he finished excitedly. Tai raised an eyebrow.   
"YOU are taking ME to a gay bar?" Jim nodded. The idea was so absolutely ridiculous that Tai agreed without hesitation. Sometimes he wondered about Jim.  
  
The club was bouncing and people were dancing everywhere. Tai sat at the bar staring into his empty glass. The night had been OK so far. Jim had been very hyper and Tai wasn't sure it was just for his benefit. Now he sat alone as Jim went to find Tai the 'perfect' guy. He felt someone sit beside him.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" a smooth voice said to him. Tai sighed, he'd been getting that all night.(A/N Yes, Tai is hotness ^_^ ) He turned to politely decline when he was met by a pair of sparkling azure eyes. Tai's stomach lurched and his words caught in his throat so he simply nodded dumbly. The guy gave him a dazzling smile and went to get the drink. Tai turned away and clutched his chest as images of the guy danced before him. Those eyes... those lips... Tai fought to regain control as the guy fought for the bartender's attention. This always happened to him. This same thing had led to so many problems...Kuno... He had to stop getting his heart broken by these gorgeous club guys. He couldn't let it happen again. He wouldn't. The guy returned with two glasses and as soon as Tai saw that smile again he knew what would happen. He sighed. 'Here we go again.'   
  
Matt's flat was huge. As he walked past the black leather couch Tai wondered how Matt could afford the place. He had to work two part time jobs just to make his half of the rent. However, his train of thought was interrupted as he felt arms circle around him, and hands begin to massage his chest. Matt made a hot trail of kisses down his neck. Tai bit his lip as he felt the beginnings of anticipation rise within him. Just as he began to feel lost in the ecstasy, Matt released him. Tai turned to face the other young man with dazed eyes. Matt smiled seductively and led Tai to the bedroom.  
  
Upon walking into his dormroom Tai was met by Jim's mischievous grin.  
"Sooo..." Jim began.  
"So what?" Tai queried.  
"You know..."  
"No I don't." Tai responded with a hint of a blush.Once Jim saw the ting of pink he began dancing manically around the room singing,   
"Tai got a maann...! Tai got a maann...!"  
Tai's face was solid red as he sat on his bed. He didn't 'have' a man. He had spent the night with a guy, but that was it. They would move on with their separate lives and never see each other again. He reported this to Jim who dismissed it without a thought and insisted on Tai congratulating him for such a fabulous time. Jim said the 'fabulous' with such an air of 'classic gayness' that Tai started laughing uncontrollably. Jim, changing styles, flexed his muscles and said in a booming voice,   
"I am great, bow down before me."   
Tai simply could not resist. So with an extremely suggestive smile on his face he said,   
"Any time you want."  
Jim's face was blank for a second before his eyes bulged as he caught the hentai implication.  
"EEWW!! Sick dude." he replied as they both fell into peals of laughter. After he recovered, Jim began whipping something imaginary in front of him, stating that he was 'all about the poonani.'   
  
A week later Tai was at his desk studying when the phone rang.  
"Hello." he answered only to be blown away by the amazing voice.  
"Matt?" he choked out.   
"Yeah, how you doing?"  
"Fine!" he said in an oddly high squeaking voice.   
"I've been thinking about you."  
"Really?!" there was that squeaking voice again, he had to calm down. He had to act cool.  
"So you wanna come over?"  
Tai had to supress the urge to shriek. Matt was inviting him over!! Tai tried to sound indifferent but, of course, failed miserably. Instead he replied with an immediate and emphatic 'yes!'. Tai groaned as he could almost see the triumphant smile on Matt's face as he said,   
"Great. See ya soon."  
Tai hung up and quickly mulled over the possibility of just not showing up. Then he sighed in defeat as he knew that was not gonna happen. Tai picked up his jacket and walked out the door, afterall who needed to study, finals weren't all that important.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am not going!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Oh... but you are. He asked you for a date! Come on!"  
"I can't go!"  
"Why the bloody hell not?!"   
"You know why."  
Mimi was not to be deterred by Tai's melancholy attitude.  
"Babe. You've got to have hope. Believe in the power of love!" At this Mimi proceeded to dance dreamily about the room. Tai only stared blankly at her so she stopped directly infront of him.   
"You are not gonna fuck this up! Get off your f-ing butt and get dressed to go and meet your destiny!!"  
Her normally calm eyes flashed red and she looked ready to fight to the end for this one. Tai gave in. He knew it would all end catastrophically, but he did still like the guy and one might as well enjoy the present, ne?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai tried to be inconspicuous as he slid further down in his seat with his shoulders hunched. Apparently his efforts were in vain, though, because Matt grasped Tai's hand and asked where he was going. The obvious amusement in Matt's voice only added to Tai's embarrasement. They were at a restaurant and Matt was dressed in an absolutely gorgeous dark purple button down shirt and tight black pants. Everyone in the place was similarly dressed. Everyone, that is , except Tai, who was sporting baggy jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. Matt hadn't mentioned anything about dressing specially. He felt like a total moron. Matt, however, seemed to see nothing wrong with Tai's attire and was totally unaffected when the maitre d' directed a withering gaze in Tai direction.  
  
When Tai raised his eyes to meet his companion's he found them staring intently at him. Upon being discovered Matt quickly averted his eyes and began toying with the menu. Tai noticed, with great relief , a faint blush tinging Matt's cheeks and his fumbling with the menu. Tai sat up straight and smiled, he felt better knowing he was not the only one nervous. After a moment Matt returned his gaze to Tai and told him,almost as an apology, that he didn't date much. To which Tai responded with a questioning look and a slight wave around the room. Matt understood and flashed his amazing smile and said,  
"Well, you're cute and you're sweet. That's a rare combination for me to find. I'm a club kind of guy and   
I meet lots of cute guys, but most of them are insanely conceited. You can't have a decent conversation with them so after sex it's 'get out, buh bye' leaving no time for dating."  
Tai nodded, he knew what Matt was talking about, in fact, he had actually thought that would be the case with them. Thankfully, though, he had been pleasantly surprised. Tai met Matt's eyes smiling and said,  
"Wanna order?"   
Matt grinned back and replied,   
"Sure."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai sighed blissfully as he watched Matt's retreating back. His lips tingled in the aftermath of their good night kiss. The slow gentle pressure that left him weak and begging for more as he tried to get Matt up to his dorm. The blond haired one only laughed cheekily saying that he never put out on a first date. Then, as if to make up for his teasing, he took Tai's hand and proceeded to softly kiss each finger. Tai had begun to feel cosiderably calmed when he, suddenly, felt his finger slip into a warm mouth that proceeded to suck insistingly on it. His eyes went wide and Matt released the trembling hand with a whisper of "Second dates are ALWAYS better." Tai only looked slowly from his finger to Matt's now completely innocent face. He felt faint. Finally, Matt punched him on the arm, flashed him a thumbs up sign and said with a wink,   
"See you later then eh, mate!"   
  
Matt was already well on his way before Tai could manage a feeble "Bye." He was totally confused, very aroused, but more so confused. He really had no idea when they had spiralled off into insanity, but he could honestly say that he didn't care. He was happy, and he knew that even if everything didn't turn out perfectly with Matt at least it was sure to be an interesting journey and one he fully intended to enjoy.  
~FIN~  
  
A/N For once I really have nothing to say except this is one of my few fics that I don't cry in frustation when I read it over. So I hope you guys like it too and remember PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
  



End file.
